Only Yesterday, Each Tomorrow
by RoseGAL
Summary: Ai and her friends graduate from elementary school and romance blossoms for Louise and Taylor at the graduation party.


Only Yesterday, Each Tomorrow

It was a nice day in O-Town. Ai and Hiroshi were walking on the pavement to Rocko's house. Ai has just turned 11 three days ago and Lin and Liang will be turning 9 tomorrow. They walked up to Rocko's door and Ai knocked on it. Rocko answered it.

"Hello, Ai," greeted Rocko. "Hello, Hiroshi."

"Konnichiwa, Rocko-chan," Ai greeted.

"How's everything going?" asked Hiroshi.

"Very fine," replied Rocko. "Do you two want to come in?"

"Okay," said Ai, as she and Hiroshi came inside the house.

"Heffer and Filburt are also around," Rocko said. "They're playing Super Mario Kart on my Super Nintendo Entertainment System."

"We can see that," said Hiroshi.

Ai and Hiroshi walked up to Heffer and Filburt and saw them playing Rainbow Road on Super Mario Kart on Rocko's SNES. Heffer was playing as Luigi as the 1st player while Filburt was playing as Toad as the 2nd player. They are already on the final lap.

"We better wait until they're finished," Ai whispered to Hiroshi.

Finally, Heffer and Filburt finished. Heffer came 2nd while Filburt came 3rd.

"Awww, we lost again," lamented Heffer.

"I think you did well, you two," explained Ai.

"Thank you, Ai," giggled Heffer. "Although, we didn't come first in the race, we still did kinda well."

On the tournament score screen, Filburt's place was 2nd and Heffer's was 3rd.

"Looks like Princess Peach won this tournament," said Filburt. "But our skills aren't about winning, it's how we play the game."

"That's correct, Filburt-chan," confirmed Ai. "Rocko-chan, Heffer-chan, Filburt-chan, I just want to let you three know that I'm graduating from elementary school tomorrow."

"Ai, I am so proud of you graduating," said Rocko. "How will you cope with junior high?"

"I think I'll be okay but a little bit nervous as well," replied Ai. "I feel like I'm growing up too fast."

"We know," agreed Rocko.

Rocko and Ai hug. Heffer and Filburt smile with sparkling eyes.

"Minna, you know Lin and Liang?" reminded Hiroshi. "I want to remind you that tomorrow is their birthday. They're turning 9."

"My goodness, they're growing up fast," said Rocko, as he and Ai let go.

"If only we could turn back time," sighed Heffer.

"Yeah," Filburt said.

"Back in Japan, graduation ceremonies took place in early March instead of May or June," explained Ai.

"Does that mean that in Japan, they take place in Spring and not Summer?" questioned Rocko.

Ai nodded.

"My goodness, ceremonies do take place on different dates in different countries," said Rocko. "Oh, and Ai, I hope you have a nice graduation."

"Arigato, Rocko-chan," giggled Ai.

Rocko and Ai hug again.

"Our little friend is growing up," Heffer sighed.

It is now graduation day at O-Town Elementary School. The kids from Grades 1-4 and the Grade 5 kids' parents are sitting in the auditorium as a graduation song played. Hiroshi, Lin and Liang are sitting in the Grade 3 row.

"I'm looking forward to seeing this graduation ceremony," said Lin.

"Me too," Liang agreed.

"I'm so glad my older sister's going to be in junior high school soon," smiled Hiroshi.

"We know," Lin said.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Hiroshi realised. "Happy birthday, Lin-chan."

"Xie Xie, Hiroshi," smiled Lin.

"And happy birthday to you too, Liang-chan," said Hiroshi.

"Xie Xie," chuckled Liang.

Lin put her hand on top of Hiroshi's. Hiroshi was a bit startled at first but he then smiled and blushed. Just then, the song ended and Principal Davies walked onto the stage.

"Hello, I'm Robbie Davies, the principal of O-Town Elementary School," Principal Davies introduced. "Today, we have all gathered here to see this year's graduation of Grade 5. Now I'll welcome you our 5th Grade teacher, Mrs. Scott."

Principal Davies moved across the stage, then Mrs. Scott appeared.

"I would like to thank everyone, including the teachers and principal, for attending this ceremony," announced Mrs. Scott. "I hope you all remember the school trips your children have been on and the time they made get well soon cards for Louise Rabbitson after she got hit by a car. Class, when I call your name, come and receive your certificate from me."

A kid's name is called and a boy walks up to Mrs. Scott, who gives him a certificate. The teacher did the same to the other kids, including Ai, Louise and Taylor.

"I would like all of you to give a round of applause for your parents, teachers and principal," Mrs. Scott.

The Grade 5 kids applauded. Principal Davies reappeared.

"Now, I want to let everyone know that a graduation party will be held in the gymnasium this afternoon a couple of hours before school ends," said Principal Davies. "I want to thank all the parents and kids who attended the graduation."

Later at 1:30 pm, the graduation party was being held in the gymnasium. Ai and Louise are sitting on chairs.

"Today's gonna be the last time we're going to elementary school," said Louise. "I feel time's moving way too fast."

"You're right, Louise-chan," agreed Ai, who's just finished drinking a cup of blackcurrant juice. "I'm a bit nervous for junior high school but we do know that life goes on."

Louise nodded in agreement.

"Where's Taylor-kun?" wondered Ai. "I haven't seen him here for a while."

Louise looked around the gymnasium.

"I've found him, Ai," said Louise. "I don't think he looks too happy though."

"We better go see what's up with him," said Ai.

Ai and Louise walk up to Taylor, who looks upset.

"Taylor, are you okay?" asked Louise.

"No," replied Taylor.

"What's wrong?" Louise asked again.

Taylor's eyes well up.

"I'm scared of going to junior high school," Taylor said. "It might be scary."

Louise held Taylor's hand.

"Don't worry, Taylor. Me and Ai are nervous for junior high too," explained Louise. "It's okay if your nervous. It's just how school life goes."

Taylor gave a smile.

"Thanks, Louise," smiled Taylor. "You have warmed my heart."

Louise and Taylor lean in…and share their first kiss. Ai lets out a smile.

_My gosh, my very first kiss…_ Taylor thought.

Louise and Taylor stop kissing.

"Do you want to be by boyfriend, Taylor?" questioned Louise.

"Yes, Louise," answered Taylor.

"Do you want to join us and celebrate our graduation?" asked Ai.

Taylor nodded. And he goes with Ai and Louise to celebrate.

Later, after school has ended, Ai, Zukin and Hiroshi are going over to Rocko's house. They walked up to the front door and Zukin knocked on it. Rocko opened it.

"Hello, you three," greeted Rocko.

"Konnichwa, Rocko-chan," Ai greeted back. "How are you feeling?"

"Same as always, I'm fine," replied Rocko. "You three can come in if you like."

The three kids came in.

"Lin and Liang are unable to come since they're celebrating their birthday," explained Hiroshi.

"I see," said Rocko. "And you just came at the right time, Zukin. Heffer is playing Super Mario Kart on my SNES with Filburt…again."

Rocko's right. Heffer and Filburt have just reached the final lap on Ghost Valley 2. They are also the same players as yesterday.

"Oooooh, Heffer-chan's Luigi!" giggled Zukin.

After a while, Heffer and Filburt finished the race. Heffer came 1st while Filburt came 2nd.

"Heffer-chan, you did it!" cheered Zukin. "You won the race!"

"Yeah, cool, isn't it, Zukin?" hollered Heffer.

"Well, at least I came 2nd," said Filburt.

"Heffer-chan, it was a good choice to pick Luigi because he's my favourite Mario character!" Zukin grinned.

"Thank you, he's my favourite too!" giggled Heffer.

"I've also got a second favourite Mario character!"

"Who is it?"

"It's Toadette!"

"Aww, that's nice!"

"How was your graduation, Ai?" asked Rocko.

"It was great," replied Ai. "We all celebrated. At least that day didn't turn into a dangerous day."

"That's my catchphrase, Ai," chuckled Rocko.

Rocko and Ai both chuckle.

**THE END**


End file.
